Hemulen Moomins
Hemulen(VMMF010) was born on January 20, 2004 in the Moomins Mob. Her mother was the dominant female, Grumpy, and her father was the dominant male, Burgan. She was born in a litter of five pups. Her litter-mates were her three brohers Stinky(VMM0012), The Groke(VMMM011) and Too-Ticky(VMMM013. They were Grumpy's first surviving litter and second born in the Moomins. All four pups survived their first few months while Grumpy started to produce more litters. Her aunt Sleepy and unlce Cassia later disappeared in late 2004. Grumpy began to evicted Hemulen and her cousins and sister whenever she was pregnant. Soon Hemulen was one of the oldest females in the group. On June 1, 2007 Burgan died probably of old age, Hemulen's younger brother Toft took over dominance. Shortly after that the group split most of the members left the study site leaving only six females, Grumpy, Little My, Hemulen, Frida, Misable and Regopstaa. They were soon joined by a Hoax male named Houdini. He took up dominance next to Grumoy. Then four wild males joined the group kicking out Houdini. The males were named Leonardo, Donatello, Raphael and Michelangelo. All the males fought for dominance till finaly Leonardo won and took up dominance next to Grumpy. Her mother would prodcue a litter for two years. Frida however kept the Moomins numbers up. Hemulen's mother Grumpy was dominant for 9 years. Hemulen was among the oldest and largest subordinate females in the group, being the oldest surviving daughter of Grumpy. In April 2009, Hemulen's mother Grumpy gave birth to another large litter of six pups. After giving birth, Grumpy was left weak and exhausted. This made her an easy target. Female dominace was had been in question for the past several months and Hemulen had emerged as the clear dominate female under her mother. However, this was all about to change. Hemulen approached Grumpy and attacked her and eventually beat her mother into submission, ending Grumpy's eight year dominance reign. Hemulen assumed full dominance of the Moomins group and made sure the other females knew who the new boss was, including Grumpy. However, Hemulen did not evict the former dominate female but rather allowed her to remain as a suboridnate female in the group. Leonardo no longer payed Grumpy much attention but rather focused on Hemulen. She was not related to him so he accepted her as his mate. The month after Hemulen assumed dominance, subordinate male Donatello died and his roving compantion Michelangelo dissapeared while roving, leaving Leonardo as the uncontested dominate male. The next month, June, Grumpy died fo disease and Hemulen evicted her first rival female, Misable. By July 2009, Hemulen was showing sighns of being pregnant again and she evicted all the rival females in the group, including Regostaan, Misable and Frida. All the females dissapeared and were Last Seen. Now, Hemulen was the oldest, only breeding female in the family now. She had eliminated her competition and, unlike her mother Grumpy, would not run the risk of being overthrown. In August, Hemulen gave birth to her first surviving litter of four pups, fathered by Leonardo. The Moomins were not as large as the once had been but they all worked together and the pups all survived. In October, Hemulen was pregnant again. A Baobab rover named Al Catraz also made his first appearance at the Moomins but since Hemulen was already pregnant, he did not mate with her. In November, Hemulen evicted Sexi Plexi and she was Last Seen. In December, Hemulen gave birth to her second and final litter of pups. There were five in all, fathered by dominate male Leonardo. However, this was also Leonardo's last litter. He died only days after the birth of his pups. After this, the Moomins were left without a dominate male who was not related to Hemulen. Finally, in February 2010, roving male Al Catraz made his move on the Moomins and, with no dominate male present, he joined them and took over male dominance. However, Hemulen would not lead the group for much longer, nor see the birth of their future pup. Hemulen was found dead in March 2010 from TB. After her death, the Moomins were no longer followed, despite being a large group. Hemulen's sucessor is unknown and to this day she is still reffered to as the last dominate female of the Moomins group. Gallery These are Hemulen's photos. Hemulen Moomins 2(VMMF010).jpg Hemulen Moomins(VMMF010).jpg Hemulen with Millipede.JPG Family Mother: Grumpy Father: Burgan Litter-Mates: The Groke, Snorkmaiden, Stinky and Too-Tick Mates: Leonardo and Al Catraz Children: VMMP064, VMMP065, VMMP066, VMMP067 Links Moomins Mob Grumpy Lazuli Burgan Drie Doring Leonardo Moomins Category:Moomins meerkats Category:Dominate meerkats Category:Dominant Females Category:Deceased meerkats Category:Dominant meerkats